


The fuzzy thing about you

by Angsty_dude



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Dragon Quest XI Act II Spoilers, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Intimacy, M/M, Memory Loss, Named Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Spoilers, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_dude/pseuds/Angsty_dude
Summary: ACT II spoilers!!! Caution advised, though spoilers are very light.Erik can't remember a thing, unable to place names to faces or even remember his own. Yet, despite his struggles with understanding this new world, something about the Luminary draws him in. He may not be able to put a name to the man of legend but he sure can swoon for him.
Relationships: Camus | Erik & Hero | Luminary, Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Kudos: 20





	The fuzzy thing about you

The stallion rocks from side to side, swaying peacefully as the ship sails along the water. I've been on board this ship for a day and a half now, joining the people on board after being caught stealing food from them. Getting caught stealing food was terrible enough, let alone stealing from the Luminary of all people. I pleaded for forgiveness but to my surprise, no one was angry with me at all. They drug me to my feet and told me to eat as much as I needed, reassuring me they were just happy to see me safe. The Luminary smiled at me with such… kindness and familiarity. I don’t know why he’d look at such a low level thief with such joy but, i’m not complaining. They all seem to know me and taught me my name is Erik. When I look at them, I don’t register a thing from our “past”, only as I know them now. The performer dude seems neat and was more than happy to let me stay with them, having merely laughed at my offer to swab the deck after the food ordeal; though he seems kinda… Fruity. They gave me a home and companions, the Luminary merely asking for me to help out in battle sometimes. I’m more than willing to do that, even if I’m not sure what's going on half the time. Anytime I slow or hesitate in a fight the Luminary sends me packing and his care for me is certainly appreciated. I guess that brings things back to where I am now. I sit in a cot, a lump in my throat from struggling to keep all my questions quiet. I feel like I'm dragging them down, I don’t know anything and I’m just sulking behind them. I’ve offered to be a bigger help but the old man just shooed me away. Now I'm munching on some bread in the cabin as they plot a path to Sniflheim, my eyes closing as I try to sleep some of the worries away. I pause when I hear footsteps, recognizing the Luminary’s green boots the moment he walks into the cabin. I don't pretend to sleep but I certainly don't make myself look as content to see him as I am. I don’t know why the man of legend brings me so much comfort, I don’t even know his name. His smile leaves me winded and when he holds my gaze for too long, I feel like I could pass out. Smooth and perfect dark hair falls over his face, rummaging through the boxes of food before he pulls out a shiny red apple. He lets out a hum of satisfaction before taking a bite out of it, smiling momentarily to himself before he turns to leave. My mouth is dry, unable to stand another second of just not knowing things, “...Hey.”  
The Luminary stops, turning to glance at me. He swallows the bit of apple in his mouth, tipping his head curiously at me. The lump in my throat hurts as I speak but yet, the words come fumbling out, “What are you doing?”  
He gives me a smile, showing me his apple rather proudly. I can’t help but snicker lightly, amused by the response, “I meant, what’s everyone doing up there?”  
He thinks for a moment, taking a bite of his apple before speaking with his mouth full, “Nothing, just getting ready to dock and sleep for the night.”  
I nod, falling quiet. He starts to leave, assuming that was all I had to say. I want to keep my mouth shut but something about him draws me in, makes me believe I'm safe enough to speak. He stops in his tracks when I ask if he’s going to bed, not turning around, “Why?”  
I swallow hard, running my fingers through my hair, “Well uh, I don’t want to waste your time or anything. If you’re busy, don’t bother but… I want to talk.”  
The Luminary turns toward me, his eyes studying me so intensely I struggle to find words. His eyes are a sharp clear blue, the eyes of a man you would expect for the Luminary of Legend. Yet, he lacks some heroic features too. His youth shows in his expression, some baby face lingering. A man the same age as me with the weight of the world on his shoulders. I shake my head, spitting out my words, “I… I want to know everything you can tell me, please. Yggdrasil’s fall, your story, as much as you can. I don’t want to be a waste of space on this ship, I want to help.”  
He studies me for a moment longer before smiling, “I’d be more than happy to talk to you, Erik.”  
I smile weakly when he sits in the cot beside me, carefully shifting myself to cross my legs and give him more room. He continues munching on his apple as he begins to talk, telling me the story of the original luminary. I know the story but yet, he talks so happily, I don’t have the heart to tell him so. I listen to him tell the story of Erdwin, watching him smile as he retells as much as he can. He tells of Cobblestone and friends he had then and the fall of his hometown, finding myself noticing he’s leaving out huge details just by the way he hesitates before he tells something. I couldn’t care either way, latching onto every word he tells like a child being read too. Luminary smiles as he talks of happy memories, frowning as he talks of the fall of Dundrasil and the death of his biological parents, grimacing and treading carefully with his words as he speaks of the fall of Yggsdrasil. I notice he says nothing of me, prompting me to quietly ask when he met me. His gaze meets my eyes, searching my very soul before he looks away again, studying the floor, “I can’t tell you that right now, Erik, but you’ll remember one day… I know you will.” He whispers. 

The lump in my throat is huge, watching him carefully. I can tell the subject is rough for him, looking pained to retell of his failures and of his struggles. I watch him, somehow comforted by the weakness in his soft face. He may be the Luminary but he’s a man just like me, his emotions are there and he’s willing to show them to _me_ of all people. The last prince of Dundrasil, the Luminary, the hero of Yggsdrasil, willing to ache and hurt in front of a lowly thief with no memories of anything important. I don’t even know his name but yet, I remember the fuzzy feeling he gives me. He looks so frail, so small against a huge world that expects the impossible of him and wants him dead. I guess we were both given bad luck in the game of life. I open my mouth to speak, finding myself aching to touch him. I want to do so badly, wanting to sink into his arms and hold him until we both feel safe again. I let out a soft groan, prompting him to lift his head and look at me. His blue eyes hold a certain sadness, watching me for the cause of my groan. I shift my weight when I finally speak, “C-Can… Can I touch you?”  
The man beside me frowns in confusion for a moment before he smiles, letting out a soft laugh, “I don’t bite.”  
I stare at his hand in awe when he offers it to me, gently taking it into my grasp. His touch is so pleasantly warm, so safe and familiar. I trace my fingers along the mark of Yggsdrasil, the mark that makes him who he is. It sends chills down my spine as I clutch his hand, glancing up at him warily. The Luminary has a smile pressed to his lips, not even noticing I'm looking at him as I run my thin fingers across the mark. My gut burns as I look at him, seeing how relaxed he looks just to sit here with me. I can’t take it, aching so deeply to know him. He frowns when I let go of his hand, my fingers finding their way to the hem of his tunic. His eyes widen but he doesn’t move, watching me like i’m a puzzle for him to figure out, “Erik…?”  
I don’t know what compels me to do it. I know i’m an idiot when the thought flickers through my head, let alone when I grab him and actually do it. But, damn, when I grab him by his tunic and pull his lips to mine, I swear I feel on top of the whole world. His lips are so warm that I feel like I could just melt right then and there, my eyes closing almost immediately. I’m breathless when he lightly pushes me off, finding myself in a foggy daze as he speaks to me, “E-Erik… What are you doing…?”  
My face grows hot, feeling like I could win a prize for the world’s biggest fool. The Luminary frowns at me, his face flushed red. I feel my eyes water, fearing he’s gonna kick me off the boat as soon as we dock. I gulp, “I-I’m sorry, i don’t know, it’s just I…”  
He tips his head at me, waiting. I manage to meet his gaze, seeing no anger in it. Just… Hope? I swallow again, “I don’t know what it is about you… I don’t know your name but yet, I feel like I've known you forever. You’re so familiar and the only thing that seems to make sense. I probably sound stupid but I feel safe when I’m around you despite knowing very little of you, I hate seeing you hurt and all I want to do is just…” i take a deep breath, my voice cracking, “T-touch you, anything, anything to ease this fuzzy feeling in my gut…”  
He smiles weakly at me, his hands gently holding mine, “Are you sure that’s how you really feel? I don’t want to take advantage of you, Erik.” He whispers, like he’s afraid of what I'm going to say.

“I haven’t been sure of anything lately but this, this is the only thing I’ve been able to truly feel right about. I want to know you, Luminary, in every way possible.” My voice is a weak whisper, no louder than him.

He nods slowly, his lips parting ever so slightly; an invite. My fingers curl into the hem of his tunic once again, pulling his body closer to mine as I kiss him. I feel myself melt in his grasp when he wraps his arms around me, my legs shaking as he tips his head in welcome. I kiss him harder, unable to find myself satisfied until I was hardly getting any air in my lungs. He grasps at my wrists after he pulls me into his lap, the touch so intimate. I can’t describe the feelings that wash over me, each one better than the last. I feel so safe right here, like this is exactly where I’m supposed to be. Kissing him feels like home, like finally curling up in bed after a long day, like the first sip of something sweet, like a joy I could never trade for anything in all of Erdrea. I feel steady for the first time, like he’s holding me in place as the world continues to turn and spin against us. I can feel the passion in his touch, like he feels the same way. I press my body even closer to him, my chest brushing up against his as we pant and fight for air against each other. The Luminary lets out weak noises against me, his hands tracing down my chest. My breath hitches when he discards the fabric around my waist, soon dropping my tunic to the ground as well. His touch is cold against bare skin, finding myself whimpering meekly against his lips as he traces his fingers along my skin. My body aches with want, grasping at his tunic as I struggle to contain my soft noises. I breathe soft whispers of need, squirming when I feel his need too, nearly drooling at the hard-on pressed firmly between my legs. The Luminary breathes heavy, his face a flushed red when he pulls back from my lips, smiling when I whine in protest. His hair is a mess, finding myself laughing shyly to see such a perfect haircut a mess from my grabby hands, “Y-Your hair is frizzy…” I pant, flashing him a toothy smile.

My stomach twists when he gently grabs at my pants, starting to pull them down my thighs, “You’re cute…” he mumbles.

I cover his mouth with my hand, carefully sitting up and shifting to help him out, “S-Shut your mouth…” 

The Luminary laughs, shaking his head as he discards my clothes to the ship floor, leaving me in only my boxers. We hold each other’s gazes for a moment, both breathless, his eyes darting down to study my body. The attention makes my skin crawl, reaching down to fumble at his pants. He frowns at me but leans back to give me room, “D-Do you want me to take it off?” He asks, his voice raspy.

I grumble when I kiss him again, speaking against his lips, “I don’t give a damn…~”  
That seems to be enough to push him over the edge, his hands grabbing my wrists. I gasp when I’m flipped over, my face buried in the fabric of the cot and my hips lifted up into the air. I can’t help but squirm when his arms wreath around my waist to keep me in place, tufts of blue hair falling over my eyes. I grab at my pillow, grumbling and burying my face into it when he takes his sweet time groping at my hips. Part of me wants to make some rude remark, to snap at him playfully and get him moving faster. Where did that come from? Earlier I could hardly speak to him, now I want to slap him like he’s just a childhood friend getting on my nerves. I don’t have to dwell on this sudden new feeling, a sharp bolt of delight shooting down my spine when he gently presses his length against me. I shift to help him strip the last of my clothes off, shivering at the cold rush of air against such… sensitive parts of me. My breath is warm but not quite as hot as the Luminary’s, his body pinning mine. The loose part of his tunic drapes down over me, neither of us caring enough to pull it off him. His teeth nibble lightly at my ear lobe, soft moans rumbling in my throat as he peppers my skin with light kisses and bites. I frown when I notice him offer me his hand, scrunching my nose up at his fingers against my lips. His voice is so soft and raspy, so close to my ear it sends chills down my spine, “This will have to do for lube…~” He mumbles, almost apologetically. 

I nod understandingly, grateful for his consideration. I take his fingers into my mouth, carefully soaking them in as much slobber as I possibly can. He eventually pulls his hand away from me, struggling to contain a whine at the loss, watching a line of salvia trail from my mouth and to his hand. It breaks when he pulls his hand back, a bolt of delight rushing over my senses when I feel the fluid against my skin. I squirm when the Luminary presses one finger against me, waiting for me to weakly nod my head in permission. I do after a split moment of hesitation, grasping at my pillow when he pushes inside of me. Pleasure rocks my senses and thoughts, not knowing when he finds his cue to insert a second. He works diligently on loosening me up, finding myself choking out all kinds of lewd noises, “A-Ah…~ Please, m-more…” I croak, a grin spreading across my face when he does as told.

I sink my teeth into the pillow, hardly able to think through the haze in my mind. I claw at the cot, soft squeals filling the air. When he pulls back I nearly cry out at the loss, biting hard at the pillow to shut myself up. To my embarrassment, he caught the noise, chuckling breathlessly at me and brushing hair out of my face with his clean hand. I mumble weakly, feeling a flicker of light resentment at begging like this, “P-Please don’t stop…~”

I hear the Luminary let out a soft grunt of acknowledgment, shifting back to his position behind me. His fingers grasp at my hips, my mind clearing of all thoughts for a brief moment when I feel his member press against me, “R-Ready?”  
“Hhn....~ Yes...” I breathe, anticipation making my legs tremble even harder. 

He hesitates, “A-Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you…” 

I grunt, feeling a snarky comment come spilling out, wishing I could swallow it back down the moment I say it, “Will you just hurry up?”  
I wince, hating to give him such an attitude. I glance back at him worriedly, finding myself surprised by the expression on my face. He’s overjoyed. His voice is light, excited and confident again, “That's my Erik…~”  
He doesn’t waste another moment, electricity bolting through me when he finally gives me what I want. My eyes water, clawing at the cot when he sets off immediately, giving me no time to adjust. Pain lights up under my skin, opening my mouth to complain but silencing when he easily finds the Spot, way more easily than my pride will admit. Sure, his eagerness hurts but goddess, when he strikes that spot I swear I’m left seeing stars. His grunts are soft but deep, just as noisy as I. We both choke out meek gasps and sounds, pleasure rocking our senses to the point where we know nothing but each other. I think I could live my whole life thinking of nothing but him. He rocks my world, fumbling to find purchase against the makeshift bed, unable to find anything to steady myself against the waves of delight. I groan, gritting my teeth as warm tears spill, overwhelmed by how damn _good_ it is. I arch my back each time he strikes me just right, shivering against the warmth in my abdomen. His clothes warm my skin, his breath hot against the back of my neck, and his weight pressed so comfortably against my back. I fumble to moan out a name that fits him, fumbling for anything that feels right. I end up letting out a mantra of, “L-Luminary~!” my voice a delighted scream.

Though it’s not his name, I can tell by the groan it pleases him none of the less. I sink my teeth into the pillow, muffling as much as my cries as I possibly can. His fingers dig into my hips just perfectly, just knowing I'll be bruised by tomorrow. Neither of us hear the cot squeak, both of us wrapped up in chasing the fire in our gut, release so close I can taste it. The cot on the other hand can’t keep up with us, the rocking weight and my desperate yanking too much to bear as it tosses us to the ground. Pain flickers through my senses when I hit the ground, the Luminary’s voice squeaking out before I can even process what happened, “Erik! A-Are you okay!?” He fumbles to grab me, having managed to pull out in time to avoid injury. 

I’m dazed for a moment before I met his gaze, his face a dark shade of red and his eyes scanning over my body with worry. I frown at the deep ache in my body, thinking the gnawing pain is from some type of injury. I whimper like a kicked puppy when I realize the loss of his warmth is  _ painful.  _ I feel so empty, so hollow without him. I’m shaking, scowling at myself for such intense desperation for him. His arms wreath around me when I don’t respond to him, hugging me close. It's a violently good comfort, my eyes watering at just how safe his touch is. He makes the fear from the fall fade in an instant, both of us freezing when we hear voices.

“Hey, honey, did you hear something down in the cargo?” The fruity jester’s voice is muffled but I hear it all the same.

I groan as my body throbs, squirming as it protests being denied an orgasm. I hear the Heliodor knight’s voice through the planks, the wood creaking as he crosses the floor, “The thief and the Luminary are both down there.”  
I curse, wishing he could've just said names. Damnit, I hate names. I glance at the Luminary, who looks like a frightened animal, “E-Erik, we can stop if you need-”  
I hold his tunic when I let my lips brush against his, calming him just as much as it calms me, “I’m fine but… I-I need you. To hell with them, please, d-don’t stop.”  
He hesitates for a split moment, eyes darting to the stairs for a moment before he decides his own hunger for release outweighs the fear of being caught. He kisses me with an intense fire, shifting to be able to get us in a comfortable position as he buries himself back into me. Electricity bolts up my spine, hardly able to muffle the cry that erupts from my throat. He smirks at this, trembling in his grasp when he struggles to find a pace for us again. Stars dance in my vision as he’s rougher now, less worried about keeping things steady when there is nothing to steady. We scramble to grab at each other, finding my fingers gripping his tunic for dear life as he pounds into me. His thrusts get sloppier and sloppier, his grunts reaching various different pitches. My legs wrap around his waist, unable to get enough of the man before me. He kisses me until I'm gasping for air, pulling at his hair and smirking feebly when he lets out a pleased noise at the feeling. His blue eyes dart towards the stairs for a very brief moment, a groaned curse escaping him as he grips my legs. I frown at the touch, gasping when he jerks my body close, a sudden release crashing over us both. A shrill cry rumbles in my throat, the Luminary struggling to stay any quieter. Warmth fills my insides and splatters my chest, arching my back against the feeling. The man in my grasp holds me still, both of us left panting and winded from the moment. I watch him slowly pull out of me, mumbling as I try to regain my thoughts. Luminary finds himself before me, mumbling a soft offer to clean me up. I shake my head, “N-No thanks, just a towel please…”  
He frowns, fixing his clothes, “A-Are you sure? I can help you-”  
I reject his aftercare, sleepy and content now, “I’m not helpless. I can take care of myself. If you want to help, fix my cot so I can sleep.”  
I can’t help but smile at his pout that I won’t let him baby me, doing as told. He gives me something to wipe off with and busies himself making sure I can sleep on the cot, quietly pulling my clothes back on. I don’t bother with the fabric around my waste, content to let my tunic hang loosely off my skin. I’m starting to ache from his touch anyway. My body feels fuzzy, pleasantly worn out as I carefully try to pull myself up into the coat. The Luminary reaches for me, pouting when I swat him away and settle down in the cot. I curl up, utterly spent. I look at the man in front of him, giving him a soft smile and quietly reassuring him I just want to sleep now. He nods, running his fingers through his hair to straighten it out before he slowly turns to leave. He pauses when he spots his discarded apple, picking it up and studying it for a moment before wiping it off on his tunic, taking a bite out of it. He then continues on his way, obeying my request to be left alone. When I watch him begin to head upstairs, purple tunic falling perfectly around his waist, it finally hits me. I’m hit like a freight train, a singular memory crashing through the sleepy haze. I smile, my voice cracking tiredly as I speak, “Th-Thank you, Hero.”  
The Luminary freezes in his tracks to hear his name, turning to look at me. I smile weakly at him, the smile he gives back enough to warm my heart. He then jogs upstairs, leaving me to rest alone, just as I asked. Though, his name is such a small thing to remember; It's a flicker in the dark. It’s enough. Hero…


End file.
